Vinewood Go-Kart Raceway
Additional Logos About Vinewood Go-Kart Raceway Vinewood Go-Kart Raceway is located in Vinewood on West Broadway, right next to the gas station. It has recently been taken over by Hank Smith who want to bring it back to its old glory and provide the people of Los Santos with a variety in recreation. The raceway has a lot to offer and can guarantee all visitors to go home with a smile on their face. The raceway is the perfect place for groups, families, business trips or for actual competitive drivers. Our go-karts are one of the modernist go-karts around. Rent Vinewood Go-Kart Raceway Looking for a place to perform an activity with your colleagues? The Vinewood Raceway is the place to be. Reserving goes rather easy and are handled straight away. It's the perfect place to experience an unforgettable day with your friends, family or colleagues. Age doesn't matter, go karting is for young and old, boys and girls. Bookings In order to provide you with the best experience it is recommended to book your activity at the Vinewood Raceway. Especially if you come with a larger group. (Bookings may be cancelled 5 hours before the booked time, otherwise we cannot refund your money﻿﻿) Booking Prices Customizable Track In order to give our visitory some variety, we use a customizable track. While booking you can make a choose which track layout you prefer for your event, changing this during the event is possible but has to be mentioned in the booking. You can see the different layouts below. ﻿﻿﻿﻿ Tournaments The Vinewood Raceway is going to host a tournament in the near future. Updates about it will be added on this page. Terms & Conditions 1. Waiver of Liability 1.1 The company will not be held responsible for injury, death, damage, loss, ... Any form of payment constitutes acceptance of the Terms and Conditions. 1.2 Motorsport is dangerous, any person under the age of 15 needs a parent/guardian to participate. 1.3 We have the right to refuse the use of our karts to anyone we consider a risk to the safety of themselves or anyone else in the facility. 1.4 All spectators are watching at their own risk and any children are to be under close supervision. 2. Age Restrictions 2.1 The minimum age to participate is 8 years with a minimum height of 125cm. 2.2 Proof of age might be asked to confirm the age restriction stated above, Any driver that cannot suitable proof of age will be asked to the spectator stands. 3. Drugs and Alcohol 3.1 Whenever you use our services you confirm that you are not under the influence of drugs or alcohol. 3.2 Any drivers we suspected to be under the influence of drugs or alcohol might be asked to leave our facility, for the safety of himself and other. You will also lose any fees and payments. 4. Medical Restrictions 4.1 Whenever you use our services you confirm to not have any medical condition that could affect your driving. 4.2 You need to tell us about any medical conditions that may be of concern 4.3 You need to understand that if you exited the height/weight limits that the karts are normally designed for, you might be to ask to the spectator stands. Our height limit is 210 cm and our weight limit is 150kg. 4.4 You may not drive if you are pregnant. 5. Behavior and Adherence to Rules 5.1 You need to listen carefully to the safety being told by our personnel. 5.2 You need to understand that our personnel are expert drivers and are here to enforce the rules. 5.3 We have the right to end a session or remove a driver early from the race, if we consider it to be necessary for the safety of himself and others. 5.4 We have the right to split your group into smaller ones if deem it to be necessary. 5.5 You will use all of our safety equipment and pay for any damages. 6. Membership 6.1 Membership cards are transferable but one person can only take advantage of the perks at a time. 6.2 You will be available to take advantage of any future perks added. 6.3 You won't be available to get a refund after you have purchased the card. 6.4 You won't be available to get a refund if the company goes bankru﻿﻿pt, sells it or shuts it down. 6.5 You won't be available to get a new membership card if you lose it. Category:Faction